In the prior art, a pixel electrode of a vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal display device, is generally divided into four pixel domains. Each pixel domain forms a display domain, and liquid crystal molecules in different display domains are differently aligned. A viewing angle of the VA liquid crystal display device can be increased by mutual compensation between liquid crystal molecules. However, since the birefringence of liquid crystal molecules in one direction is greatly different from the birefringence of liquid crystal molecules in another direction, color distortions in varying degrees will appear on a display screen observed from different viewing angles when the liquid crystal molecules are differently aligned.
To reduce color distortions observed from a large viewing angle, the display domains are generally increased. That is, as shown in FIG. 1, each pixel domain of the pixel electrode is divided into two parts. One part is a main area of the pixel domain, and the other part is a subarea of the pixel domain. Drive elements are disposed within the main area and the subarea respectively. Color distortions observed from a large viewing angle are reduced by applying different voltages to the main area and the subarea, and this manner is generally termed Low Color Shift (LCS) design.
The LCS design reduces color distortions on the liquid crystal display device observed from a large viewing angle. However, since each pixel domain is further divided and drive elements need to be disposed within the main area and the subarea respectively, the aperture ratio of the pixel will be necessarily decreased. Moreover, during an LCS design, the effective electric potential applied to the liquid crystal molecules within the subarea is generally lower than the effective electric potential applied to the liquid crystal molecules within the main area. This will cause decreasing of the display brightness in the subarea, and further affect the transmittance of the liquid crystal display device. Increasing the viewing angle and improving the transmittance are equally important for large-size liquid crystal display devices, particularly for ultra high definition television products.
To sum up, there is an urgent need of a new method for reducing color distortions on vertical alignment liquid crystal display device observed from a large viewing angle to solve the abovementioned problem.